Farewell
by TheIceAngel
Summary: As Link walked away, Midna found herself smiling contently. Three more days with the Hero... Just one last selfish act before parting.


This is my version of waht happened just before Midna left. It will be a short fic. Maybe it will only take me three or four chapters to complete it. This chapt is realy short because it's just some sort of prologue. Hope you enjoy it anyways. I would also like good critics about th fic, specially about my grammar, since I'm not an English speaker. Well, enjoy.

---

**Prologue**

It was an strange sensation the one that was filling the air. Joy and the sweet delight of the past conquests mixed with confusion and perhaps a bit of sadness… And there she was, looking at him with those fierce red eyes, a playful -yet sad- smile on her lips and a question on the tip of her tongue

"What? Say something!" she blurted out "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

Her smile grew wider. He could see her pointy fangs showing now…. That sounded just like her… Even if she was now human-looking… and taller than he. Yes, it was her. It was Midna…

Zelda was also there, staring silently at the new unfold of events. Both Link and her thought Midna had died, but it seemed that the Goddessess were watching over her that day. She smiled, and Link did as well. Midna was there, alive.

"So? Will you keep staring at me the whole day or you're gonna speak?"

"Umm…"

She crossed her arms and approached him. Her back bended a little to be on the same height as he. It was a little awkward for both now that she had to look down at him and not vice versa

Midna giggled playfully as she usually did when she was an imp. Only then link dared to smile and think it was really Midna.

"So finally you've come to your senses. It's not so hard to notice when you go to dreamland"

"Well… I guess"

Zelda approached to the couple.

"I'm glad you've survived" the light princess said wit even voice.

"Hell, you don't know how glad I am" the Twili giggled wit this. Hen she got serious "Suddenly all went black, and then white… so white that my skin was burning. Then I landed here"

"Yet, it's nice to have you here"

Midna turned now to Link. He was smiling like a dumbass and was very quiet… she thought he would say something that expressed a least a bit of happiness, but well… he had never been a very eloquent person.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment"

Midna nodded. She waited for Zelda to be gone to speak to Link.

"You're really dumbfounded by my beauty" to emphasize this little joke, she approached swinging her hips. Link noticed...

"I'm just not used to that form…"

"I'm not used myself. It's weird to have to face down to actually look you to the eyes"

They fell silent again. There was a question floating about them, but none of them dared to speak it. Not even Midna, and the Goddesses knew hers was a sharp tongue. But this time it was Link the one that spoke.

"So… what now?"

Oh, the so-feared question. Both knew someday they would have to part, but never really cared about it. At the beginning of their quest both thought it would be easy. To Midna Link was a simple peon she could use to kill Zant and regain her rightful place on the throe. And to Link, Midna was an annoying and cruel little imp he just couldn't stand.

That, of course, was at the beginning…

The little imp softened a bit. Her attitude was more bearable. Link also got used to her constant sarcasm. Both began to trust and enjoy each other company and started working as true team. Then friendship came. But now there was a new factor. From now on, their relationship would never be the same. After all, Midna was the Twilight Princess. She had to go back to her world, to rule over her people as she did before Zant came.

And the question was spoken, even if both knew what the answer to it was.

"I guess I gotta go back…" Midna said very slowly. Her eyes fixed on the landscape "Light and Darkness cannot mix"

"And… do you plan going back now?"

"Yes… That will be the best"

"Midna, do you think…?"

"Link, don't make things any harder…"

"I was just thinking that…"

"Link…" she repeated in a warning-tone

"Just let me speak and then you'll say no, Ok?" Link retorted. It was the first time he dared to talk her in that tone "There is no hurry. Maybe you could spend a few more days here… I don't know, maybe three, and then you will return"

"The more I stay here, the harder it will be. Besides, why the hell would I like to spend three more days here?"

"I… was thinking we could… I don't know… hang out for a while and know each other a little better"

This was ridiculous. Know each other better? C'mon, she knew Link better than any other being would ever do. She had learned all of his habits, found food for both, treated his injuries, slept with him on cold nights and even bathed him whenever he smelled like wet dog (and that was very often). Could somebody actually get t know him better than she did?

"We already know each other"

"Yes, but there are so many things I still want to know about you" Link replied wit the same stern voice "I mean, it will be just three days. That's all I'm asking. Zant and Ganondorf are gone. Your people is safe"

"But without a strong leader that shows them the way to overcome through this, they'll succumb to chaos" Midna crossed her arms over her chest "You could still visit me. The mirror won't move, you know?. You'll be treated with high honors"

"You know that once you cross that portal, our friendship won't be the same" Midna's red eyes met his cool blue ones. His voice softened as h almost begged "C'mon. Stay with me for three more days for the sake of our friendship. Just three. That's all I'm asking"

Midna's head lowered a bit as she thought about the proposition. It was tempting. Three more days alone with him before going back to her people… surely… This last act of selfishness could be forgiven, right? Her people were safe. Confused, but safe… Three more days wouldn't kill them, could it?

She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"So… just three more days?"

"Yes…"

She straightened her back.

"Fine. But then I'll go back and I don't want you whining, you crybaby"

"Deal" His face was beaming now.

"And what will we do? Walk Hyrule in circles?"

"No. We won't walk. We'll ride"

"… Oh, you're such a…a… Ah! Just go tell the princess I still have to do some errands here. Tell her we'll meet her at the Mirror Chamber in exactly three days from now, at the sunset"

"I'll go right away!"

As Link walked away, Midna found herself smiling contently. Three more days with the Hero. Just one last selfish act before the parting.

---

That's it. I hope you've liked it. I'll update the second chapter as soon as I can. Please, review!


End file.
